


A Visit

by Hekate1308



Series: Purple Ties [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is in a wonderful mood today. <br/>Of course this has nothing to do with Lord Crowley, as she would tell everyone if they dared ask; they meet often enough, so another ball at her favourite’s nephews where he will pester her undoubtedly to give him the attention due to an old acquaintance doesn’t signify much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit

She is in a wonderful mood today.

Of course this has nothing to do with Lord Crowley, as she would tell everyone if they dared ask; they meet often enough, so another ball at her favourite’s nephews where he will pester her undoubtedly to give him the attention due to an old acquaintance doesn’t signify much.

However, she will see her brother for the first time in over fifteen years this evening.

She finds it rather difficult to understand why he keeps visiting the son who dared to take a mate without his approval, since he certainly hasn’t endeared himself to his granddaughter, who keeps her distance now that she is learning to distinguish between different people.

Samantha really is rather precocious, if she thinks about it, and Cas and Dean are spoiling her. Then again, how could she possibly understand the joy of an omega who believed for the longest time he was infertile, but wanted children? She decided early on they were not for her, but Dean...

She approves heartily of her nephew’s choice, has done so since a letter brought her the first tidings of the unconventional mating about to take place.

While she has never openly admitted it, Cas has always been her favourite nephew; and when he returned from war, all she wished for him was to be happy, and he is.

Dean has brought him all the comfort and joy he could ever long for.

And now, after their child has entered this world...

Naomi spends over half her time with them, now. Whenever she tries to leave, Dean’s brother or Lord Crowley are equally eager to invite her for a few weeks. Not that she would ever accept an invitation to the home of a single alpha, of course, not even a friend as old and dear as Lord Crowley can expect her to risk her reputation in that way.

She naturally calls on him often while she’s in the country. It’s the least she can do, since she cannot possibly live with him.

So, really, seeing Lord Crowley has little to do with her good mood.

But despite her long stays at her nephew’s, these have yet to coincide with one of her brother’s visits.

Until now.

He’s supposed to arrive in time for the ball today, and only stay a week.

Naomi has already decided it will be a month at least for her.

She greets the servants politely and as always rushes into the house as soon as her carriage stops. Dean and Samantha are already waiting for her in the hall, the small girl excitedly calling out “Nami!” as she sees her.

“Oh” she says, taken aback. “Is she – “

“She’s babbling all the time now, but it doesn’t make much sense yet” Dean explains with a big grin, “But I’m pretty sure she means Naomi. Hey Samantha, how about we show Aunt Naomi your new trick?”

He gently puts her down on the floor and she giggles as she takes several unsure steps towards her aunt, who scoops her up as soon as she starts to falter.

“That’s amazing! Who’s the brightest girl in the room?”

Giggling even more, Samantha buries her face in her neck.

“Where’s Cas?”

She can tell by his frown what her nephew is doing.

“My brother has already arrived?”

It must have been quite some time ago already; otherwise she would have seen his carriage.

“Yes. He and Cas have to go over some “family business”” Dean adds as Samantha begins to play with Naomi’s necklace. “Sweetheart – “

“It’s quite alright” she assures him. “I’m an experienced aunt”.

A few words to her servants later, Samantha is much more interested with the toys she brought her.

“You’ll spoil her, and we’ll be the ones to have to deal with it”.

“You’re doing a very good job on your own, I would say” she answers, raising an eyebrow.

“After all, she’ll enjoy having a playmate”.

Dean blushes. She’s right then; there’s another reason he’s glowing apart from a visit of their favourite guest (if she may call herself that).

He’s with child again.

She looks at Samantha playing around.

She’ll enjoy being a big sister, if she has inherited anything from Dean aside from her big green pleading eyes.

Naomi refrains from making another comment; she has known for quite some time that Dean regarded Samantha as the one miracle he was blessed with, so finding himself expecting again must have been a surprise. He’s glowing however, his smile even brighter than she remembers.

She can’t wait to see Cas.

“How did my brother take the news?”

Dean’s face falls.

“He... accepted it”. He sighs. “I am afraid neither Cas nor I were blessed with very... enthusiastic fathers”.

“You both make up for it” she says as Samantha takes a few steps towards her father to show him her new toys and he scoops her up, showering her with praise.

The look in his eyes tells her _I hope so_.

“I do hope you invited Mrs. Leeds to the ball. I like her tremendously.”

“Don’t worry. Lord Crowley is coming too”.

“Oh” she says, shaking her head, “I don’t care for Lord Crowley.”

“Of course, how silly of me” Dean answers.

“C’wley! Daddy!” Mary says enthusiastically.

Dean sighs. “Thankfully she said “Papa” before she tried to pronounce Crowley’s name. Cas would have been rather... put out”.

While Naomi could point out that there is little reason for Cas to be jealous of Lord Crowley (without being too specific as to why, of course) she admits “He is a rather big flirt”.

Dean grins. “You can say that again.”

It must be something for an omega who has been told for 37 years that he is not worthy of being courted to suddenly be wooed and afterwards an object of jealousy.

“I think we are all quite aware of Lord Crowley’s unfortunate and inappropriate behaviour.”

Her brother’s voice, cold as always. As she turns around, her nephew makes a face at her behind his father’s back; she suppresses a smile at seeing the hardened captain so playful. He used to be such a quiet child, too.

Dean is certainly the best mate he could have found, if their mating and their child have had such profound effects on him.

Sadly, she can’t see her brother agreeing any time soon.

Samantha whines and hides her face in Naomi’s neck. She pats her back reassuringly.

“I see your child is still not properly trained” Zachariah observes.

“Oh yes” Dean answers pleasantly, “We thought she should learn to walk first before we teach her to play nice”.

“It’s good to see you, aunt” Cas says quickly, stepping up to her to ruffle Samantha’s hair.

“Pa” she squeals happily.

“She’s a very smart girl” Naomi says, “I’m sure she’ll talk properly vby the time I visit next”.

“Perhaps it would be more accurate to suggest that my granchild will talk by the time you leave” Zack states, “I understand you spend a lot of your time in these parts.”

“Oh yes. You know me, brother – I form strong attachments”.

“I know that indeed”.

Cas reaches out and takes his daughter into his arms. Samantha laughs as he bounces her up and down.

She can feel the disapproval oozing off her brother. Lord Novak has to keep his dignity at all times. Naomi doesn’t think he even hugged his children once. Perhaps that is why Cas is so openly affectionate with his mate.

Her brother clears his throat, his expression turning sourer by the second. It’s almost as bad as the day he told her she had disgraced the family and tried to get her to promise she would live a “quiet life in domestic comfort” from then on.

Unfortunately, she was already of age at that time and decided to do what she wanted.

In her opinion, it was the best decision she ever made.

The day passes quietly with her helping Dean and Cas to put the finishing touches on the ballroom and carefully keeping Zachariah as far away from her beloved niece as she can. Not that she has to encourage him much. He has apparently decided to go through Cas’ and Dean’s expenses and see if they truly don’t overspend their income.

The time for the ball arrives, Sam and Jess with their little boy as always their first guests. Mrs. Leeds follows shortly after and sweeps the children away to her corner, showering them with attention as usual. Naomi sits down next to her as Dean makes sure they are comfortable.

Apparently Zachariah wants to keep Cas at his side throughout the evening, probably wishing to teach him how a Novak alpha should behave. Of course his mate won’t allow that.

“Excuse me” Dean tells her, “But I really have to dance with the old mated man over there before he gets scolded some more”. He kisses the children on the forehead and all but skips over to his father-in-law and his mate, who takes his hand to lead him over the dance floor immediately.

There really is nothing scandalous about two mates exclusively dancing with one another anymore; once upon a time maybe, when omegas died in childbirth by the dozen and anyone mated was considered old – it’s just like her brother to take offense.

None of the other guests do, and so Dean and Cas dance another set while Naomi and Mrs. Leeds looks after Samantha and little Dean, who loves his cousin dearly.

Zachariah looks on, disapproving as usual, and half an hour later, when Lord Crowley has just impertinently cornered her, she can’t resist.

“Please excuse me, Lord Crowley” she says pleasantly, “I need to speak to my brother for a moment – “

“Oh, I always appreciate the chance to talk to Lord Novak, and I don’t wish to lose your pleasant company – not at all tonight, if I can help it” he answers in the same tone. It’s a good thing Dean and Cas never remark on her habit on spending a few nights of the week away from their home.

“Zachariah”.

“Naomi” he answers without taking his eyes off the happy couple lost in their own world.

“Really, this is _quite_ shocking. Thankfully the guests don’t know Dean is with child again”.

Her brother’s evening ends with him retiring suddenly, only stopping to inform Dean and Cas, who promptly resume their dance, while Lord Crowley laughs next to her.


End file.
